A deflection lever emerges, for example, from utility model patent specification DE 200 17 252 U1. The known deflection lever can be mounted on a shaft by form closure. To this end, the shaft has an outer toothing which secures the position of the deflection lever on the shaft.
Depending on the shaping of the toothing, an adjustment of the deflection lever on the shaft is possible only within a step width defined by the tooth spacing.